


吃软不吃硬

by yxc199



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199





	吃软不吃硬

“我不能就这么走了！但丁那家伙——”  
“尼禄！”V不记得这是他第几次在成功说服尼禄后，这个傻小子又因为肚子里的一口怨气而临时变卦了。  
V为此感到疲惫，他捂着额头用指节敲击着眉心，在尼禄从他身边经过时忽然举起拐杖，他原本计划扣住对方的手臂，但是他“不小心“忘记了尼禄失去了他的右手。  
他的拐杖最终只能勾住尼禄的衣摆，拉力将原本就破破烂烂的衣服又扯开了一个巨大的口子，也顺利的让尼禄停了下来。  
“艹！这是我最后一件——”尼禄的责骂还没结束，那根拐杖一棍子便敲在了胸前，他虽然不解其意但是却明白了一个更加简单和直观的事情，“你是想要和我干一架吗！V！”  
他摊了摊手一副想打架就来的模样，让V感到更加的头疼，他事先没有想到这小子会这么难搞，年轻，鲁莽，冲动……  
“不想打的话就别拦着我，我要回去——”这次阻止尼禄的不再是V的拐杖，黑发的男人一把按住了面前这个强壮的身体，在对方使用蛮力将他推开之前，他含住了尼禄的嘴唇。  
V在尼禄的错愕中舔开了唇缝，他长驱直入丝毫没有停顿，便开始探索对方还沾着些许血腥味的口腔。  
这个吻对于尼禄来说有些太过于刺激，他对亲吻的尝试还仅限于轻触嘴唇时的心跳加速，但是V的吻却与它节然不同，散发着令人晕眩的侵略性。  
“V……”尼禄试图推开对方，他应该可以轻易做到，毕竟这只是一个利用使魔战斗的人类。  
可是当V柔软而灵活的舌头舔过他的上颚时，他觉得自己的脊椎也随着那舌尖带来的瘙痒感而变得酥麻。  
他抓着V的胳膊再一次施力，但是这一次他将V更加用力的按向自己。可是V却支撑着墙壁，始终与他保持着距离，哪怕这个人类正在热情的纠缠着他的舌头。  
那些满溢的唾液因为V的吮吸顺着尼禄的唇边滴落，每当尼禄试图迎合，V就会退却几分，而当尼禄挫败放弃时，这个人类又会紧追而来。  
“艹！”尼禄终于无法继续忍受，他一把揽住V的腰将对方强行按在自己身上，他早已变得火热的裆部因此紧紧的贴上了V的身体，哪怕V没有勃起，他依旧可以感觉到对方的性器，尼禄磨蹭着那里，试图缓解欲望，也期望着可以让V变得和他一样。  
然而这在热吻中厮磨身体的快感立刻就被V打断了，这个男人用拐杖压着他的喉咙，迫使尼禄松手。  
“脑袋冷静下来了，但是下面却上头了吗。”得到自由的V稍稍和尼禄拉开了距离，他的语气太过于平静，以至于让尼禄怀疑刚才的只是他的幻觉。  
“你TM搞什么鬼，V！”  
“只是让你不至于去送死。”相对于尼禄的恼怒，V的平静反而显得让人不适，“我应该说过了，你现在过去也帮不上忙，你只能……”  
他似乎没有意识到，他的话对于尼禄来说并没有起到任何安抚的作用，这个冲动的青年才稍稍平息怒火再一次被点燃了，“你也觉得我只是累赘？当初是你找我帮忙的！”  
“够了！尼禄！”V忽然爆发出一声低吼，他用拐杖的尖端狠狠的戳向尼禄的断臂，将对方再一次制在了墙上，“给我安静一点！你想要帮忙？那就在但丁被挫骨扬灰之前，想办法搞定你的手！”  
他说的有些咬牙切齿，转动着拐杖几乎要嵌入尼禄肉中，丝毫不顾尼禄脸上吃痛的神情，“冷静！冷静！V！放轻松，温柔一点！”格里芬在这个时候擅自冒出了脑袋，从V的身上挣脱而出，扇着翅膀试图让自己的契约者冷静下来。  
“滚开！”率先做出反应的是尼禄，他握着那根拐杖将V推开，气喘吁吁的看着踉跄着险些摔倒的V，他抬了抬手似乎想说些什么，但是最终还是什么都没说便转身离开了。  
被留下的格里芬摇头探脑飞在V的身边，一副我就知道的样子，“我说过，这小子吃软不吃硬。”“闭嘴。”“你承认你有点着急了？”“……”  
“听我的，V，给他说点好听的，那家伙绝对会很乐意当你的护花使者——”格里芬的尾音化作一声粗哑的尖叫，V用拐杖勾着他的脖子扯到了面前，看起来似乎想要扭断他的脖子，“我只是开个玩笑，别生气，别生气。”  
“……你说的没错。”最终，V叹了一口气，松开了格里芬，他站直身子看着尼禄离开的方向，下意识抹了抹嘴唇，他的舌尖舔过指腹，仿佛在回味刚才的事情，而格里芬又忽然介入了他的视线。  
这只聒噪的使魔自以为是的再次提出意见，“其实，如果你想多吃一点魔力，对我们都有好处，只是我喜欢有更猛的啊啊啊啊啊——”在被甩飞之前，格里芬化作了一团黑雾，回到了V的身上。  
周围总算是安静下来了，V感到发涨的脑袋都清醒了几分，他并不急着追上尼禄的脚步，他知道那个家伙没走太远，当他拐过两个弯时，果然看到尼禄正坐在一个垃圾桶上生闷气。  
“尼禄……”“还想要教训我的话就免了。”  
“……我刚才有些心急了，我们都知道尤里森很强，毕竟但丁都不是他的对手。”  
尼禄没有说话，V缓缓地渡步到他身旁，“你是我们唯一的希望了，我不能看着你白白去送死，你需要先解决当前的问题……”  
“啧……用不着你说，妮可已经联系过我了，新的手臂还需要调试。”  
“我就说——”试图插嘴的格里芬，才冒出一个脑袋，就被V用力的摁了回去，“我会在这里等你，尼禄，我只能依靠你了。”  
“我很快就会回来。”尼禄往前一撑跳落在地面上，他想要拍拍手上的灰却微微一僵，然后随手擦了擦衣服。  
“对了，V。”“还有什么事？”  
“在这期间，别死了。”  
-END-


End file.
